The Marauder's Blog
by Kayyness
Summary: Okk... this is like the story by TwiLyght: The Hogwarts Blog, but in Marauder Era. Please review, there is the usual: j/l sb/randomhotgirl, and other fun stuff to find out about! But you have to read it! Starts in 5th year!
1. Chapter 1

**HII!! Ok, this is a new story, I decided to do something like The Hogwarts Blog, by TwiLyght (amazing story), but I'm doing it in the Marauder Era!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A ROLL-OFF FROM TwiLyght's story, that I LOVE SO MUCH! SO DON'T GET MAD OR ANYTHING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS ALOT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUBJECT: New blog**

Welcome, students. We have just started a blog for the students of Hogwarts. You may use the public blog, or make a private blog. Instant messaging is also available for students who wish to talk. Teachers are able to read EVERYTHING you write, so please be aware. Detentions and point deductions are available for students who go out of line

**POSTED BY: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**DIARIES OF A MONSTER**

**BY:REMUS LUPIN**

Well hi, I guess. I'm the first person, to post a blog, and I think it will be an interesting way to keep in touch. This is private, so I've basically kept away all Slytherins. Hmm.. What to write about? Ok, I'll put basics, even if you already know me. I'm in 5th year at Hogwarts, and I have sandy-brown hair, green eyes, and a 'furry little problem' (James' phrase: Yes first years, I own a man-eating rabbit). My best friends are Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. I guess I'll post later.

* * *

_Comments:_

_--_

_Ooooohhh... I'm your best friend Remus?! Thanks, I feel a lot better. Potter just tried to serenade me, and I'm scared. Could you tell him to knock it off?! :) Thank you._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Lily, I've tried. It doesn't work. I gave up years ago, really._

_-Remus_

_--_

_OOOHHHH LILYKINS!! You know you love my beautiful voice. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?! PLEASE!_

_-James_

_--_

_No._

_-Lily_

_--_

_One rejection down, 872 to go._

_-Sirius_

* * *

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

Why will Lily not see the light?! I love you Lily, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!

I'm putting that in each time.

YAY!! Another school year, more pranks to pull on the unsuspecting little kiddies and Snivelly!!

MWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

I can be exceedingly evil when I want to be. So anyway, Sirius has our first prank on Snivelly up on his blog, I gave him the honors. It was amazing, best we've ever done, even though we got detention already.

It was worth it. :)

Well, more about actual school, Remus became a prefect (suprise, suprise), and so did Lily (I LOVE YOU.)

I'm so happy I didn't get it.

Well, I'll put up more later... It's only the first day back!

* * *

_Comments:_

_--_

_No, to the first sentence. HOW COULD YOU POTTER!! Lay off Sev. for a little bit! Please, goodness, and you wonder why I DON'T LIKE YOU!! :l_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Oooooohhhh, YOU DO READ MY BLOG!! _

_-James_

_--_

_Wow, Potter, you sounded insanely girl-like on that last one there._

_-Severus_

_--_

_Snivelly, how can he make a sound?! It's typing and READING! No sounds. And you shouldn't be talking, I've got the whole entire story of the prank we pulled on you on my blog. _

_-Sirius_

* * *

**BEST POTION-MAKER EVER**

**BY: Severus Snape**

They are so ridiculous. Just because my hair got doused in soap and water, they think it's the funniest thing in the world. And so does the entire school. I wish I could get them back, but Dumbledore doesn't allow us to kill other students. Darn.

Well, I had a wonderful summer. Being without stupid Potter and Black, it was the best. Lily and I did homework and I stayed away from my house.

I hate my parents. It's a good thing they can't read this.

More later. I've got to go to Transfiguration.

* * *

_Comments:_

_--_

_Wooooowwww... u aktally got yo hare cleend?? May b we cood breeth in our rhooms now._

_-Michael Avery_

_--_

_Avery, proper spelling please? Who am I kidding, you can't write to save your life. And I'm willing to look over the insult._

_-Severus_

_--_

_I'm glad you had a good summer Sev. And I tried telling off Black and Potter, in their blogs, I'm so mad. I really hope we have a good year together. :)_

_-Lily_

_--_

_That mudblood still your friend?_

_-Thomas Nott_

_--_

_DON'T CALL HER THAT!!_

_-Severus_

* * *

**THOUGHTS OF A WAY BETTER LOOKING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**BY: Sirius Black**

Ok, hey everyone!! I am posting this to tell of the amazing prank me and Prongs pulled.

James and magically levitated a bucket of water and soap (the bucket was huge -- like 8 feet in diameter) and we had it right behind the door to the Great Hall, so when Severus walked to up to go eat breakfast this morning, WHOOSH!! He was completely covered in soap bubbles and water, his hair was plastered to his face, and his robes were so drenched, he looked like Mrs. Norris after we threw her in the lake... except Mrs. Norris looked better.

Then we had a blinking sign over him saying: 'This is the first time I've been cleaned since I came to Hogwarts.'

Pure magic. I love a good prank in the morning.

NOW, ONTO BETTER THINGS!! Mary and I are going to Hogsmeade on the first date we can visit, yes, she finally scored a date with the fabulous Sirius Black!! (Btw, I AM JK Mary, I'm the lucky one) heh. :D

One more thing: QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS ARE ON SATURDAY!! YESSSSSS

We are looking for a new Keeper, and a new Beater (new friend for Sirius, hooray!), and a new Chaser...

COME YOUNG ONES, TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER CALLED QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS!!

MMMMWWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- _cough cough_ WATER!!

I'm ok.

I wonder why people think I am ADD and crazy and stupid.

If you think I am, you should go check out Avery's blog. It should be titled: 'Ramblings of an Incoherent Slytherin'

...

YES. MONGO READ AND WRITE BIG WORDS!

* * *

_Comments:_

_Wowwww... seriously Padfoot, I'm the smart one, and your blog is the longest._

_-Remus_

_--_

_What's with taking MY blog title... get your own!_

_-James_

_--_

_I didn't take it, Prongs, I made it better._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_BLACK, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!! LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE._

_or I'll jinx you._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Ooohhhh... I'm so scared._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_HEY PADFOOT. How are you? This is Peter, so you know!_

_-Peter_

_--_

_No duh. -Head/desk- numerous times because of that comment_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_HI SIRIUS!! I'm so glad you're happy we're going out together!! Hogsmeade is only two weeks away!!_

_-Mary_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooo... did you like it?! I'm already working on another chapter as we speak, because I have so much more!! Please review, and don't say any stupid stuff like I'm copying someone else. I already put a disclaimer up above, and I'm only doing it once, because y'all are smart enough. :l**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... here goes, the second chapter... I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**OK, for the people who said something about Tonks not being in that Era, I don't care, I know the timing is messed up, but I want her in, Ok?**

**I needed a different girl, and a younger one, so I picked her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SSPotionMaker: **Hey, Lily, how are you?

**TigerLilyFlower: **I'm good, but you shouldn't be asking me; how are you feeling?

**SSPotionMaker: **I'm just mad; We're not allowed to kill other students. I would've been feeling better if that wasn't banned.

**TigerLilyFlower: **LOL. I'm sorry, but I did hex Potter.

**SSPotionMaker: **Really?? Which one?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Jelly-Legs Jinx, then a curse which made his hair turn green.

**Prongs&LILY: **You know, they both got removed, so I forgive you. WANNA GO OUT?! PLEASE!

**TigerLilyFlower: **No. AND WHAT IS WITH YOUR SCREENNAME?! CHANGE IT!! NOW! Or I will send a hex through the computer.

**Prongs&LILY: **I can't change my screenname, you know it's permanent. And sending hexes through the blogs are impossible. I already asked Professor Dumbledore.

**TigerLilyFlower: **YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE BLOODY NAME!! Good-bye. Sorry, Sev, I gtg. :l

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

**SSPotionMaker: **See what you've done now Potter?! You git.

**Prongs&LILY: **Shut up, Snivelly, at least I'm not the bloody Slytherin, now.

**SSPotionMaker has signed off**

**Prongs&LILY: **Everyone's a critic.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

* * *

**Thikin of a true smarerter on**

**Bye: Michael Avery**

Wuts

this is mi nu blog.

it is so kewl dubmledoor

let ppl git on

i m so xcitid

r u xcitid

u r??

kewl.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Man, I would delete that before other people read it._

_-Severus_

_--_

_U r jus med bcuz so meny ppl reed me_

_-Michael_

_--_

_That was wonderful Avery; I'm not even going to make fun of you today, because, well, you've helped me out today for that._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_WOW. i jus gotten the maniest veews of a blog_

_That is kewlio_

_-Michael_

* * *

**LILY FLOWER'S THOUGHTS TO THINK ON**

**By: Lily Evans**

Wow.. I just read Avery's blog.

Now that is scary.

We've gone through our first week of school, and we've gotten our information for our owls. I cannot wait, if you do well at the end of the year, you go into special NEWT classes... I CANNOT WAIT, even though it will be hard and require lots of studying, I am well up for the challenge.

Unlike two other boys.

BLACK AND POTTER ARE THE BLOODIEST PRATS I HAVE EVER SEEN.

Alice, Mary, Frank (Frank Longbottom; Alice's boyfriend since third year), and I have been working already on our OWLS.. so far, I think I'm the one who cares the most. XD Suprise, Suprise.

I am also kind of sad. Alice and Frank are going to Hogsmeade together, and Mary and Sirius are going together too. I am left alone, and without any friends. Maybe Remus would consider ditching the gits for a day, and hang out with me. Or maybe Severus would hang out with me instead of Avery and Nott. Avery might drop your I.Q. down 50 points Sev, have you READ his blog.

That made my day.

TO ANSWER THE COMMENT POTTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE FIRST TO PUT ON MY BLOG... NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU. AT ALL. I would rather be alone in the Shrieking Shack for three months.

* * *

_Comments:_

_No, Lily, trust me, if you were in there for 3 months straight, you would be running into my arms. And even though you said no up there, I will ask you anyway. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?! I'll keep you company in Hogsmeade ;)_

_-James_

_--_

_Barf, Potter. No._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Lily, I'll hang out with you in Hogsmeade, it'll either be staying with Peter the whole time, or listening to James talk about you, or listening to Sirius and Mary. No offence guys. And Mary._

_-Remus_

_--_

_I'll hang out with you too, Lily, as long as I don't have to talk to Lupin_

_-Severus_

_--_

_(sigh)_

_-Lily_

_--_

_I LOVE YOU LILY_

_-James_

* * *

**I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER!**

**By: Peter Pettigrew**

Hey, Everyone!! I'm Peter, or Wormtail, as my friends call me.

I am so excited about plans we have for this year, and I am going to try to do better this year in school, I'm at the library right now.

Did I mention I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER?

This is Peter, by the way!

I better study now.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Wormtail, you sound like an over-excited school boy, no offence. But it did make me laugh_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_I agree with Padfoot, but nice blog, Peter._

_-James_

_--_

_Good luck studying._

_-Remus_

* * *

**SUBJECT: QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon for all Gryffindors. Ravenclaws have the field Sunday, and next weekend, Slytherin has the field Saturday afternoon, and the Hufflepuffs have it Sunday.

Thank you, and please remember to be good online!

**POSTED BY: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

YESS!! I am Quidditch Captain, so I was in charge of our Quidditch tryouts. It went amazing. We have some really good people, I am very excited.

Here's our roster.

KEEPER: Kingsley Shacklebolt (6th)

SEEKER: Dorcas Meadowes (3rd)

BEATER: Sirius Black (5th) (Yeah!)

BEATER: Alice Swan (5th)

CHASER/CAPTAIN: ME, James Potter (5th)

CHASER: Nymphadora Tonks (2nd)

CHASER: Frank Longbottom (4th)

Pretty good team all, in all.

As in, WE WILL KICK YOUR BUTS SLYTHERINS!!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

LILY, WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

_Comments:_

_YES!! I made the Quidditch team. Oh yeah, and James._

_DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!_

_-TONKS_

_--_

_Sweet, man, me and Alice, both on the team together._

_-Frank_

_--_

_If only Prongsie's precious Lilykins could be with him on the team..._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Shut up, Sirius. And no, Potter again._

_-Lily_

* * *

**HOTBEATERPF: **'Sup Prongs...

**Prongs&LILY: **Nothin'... I'm working on a Transfiguration Essay. But why are you messaging me?

**HOTBEATERPF: **Why not?

**SmartMarauder: **Would it have to do with the fact that we're in the same room as each other, Padfoot?

**HOTBEATERPF: **Touche'.

**It'sPeterGuys: **What's with the stupid names guys, didn't you like the ones I made?

**Prongs&LILY: **Sorry, Peter, I didn't want my screen name to be It'sJamesGuys.

**It'sPeterGuys: **How did you know that I'm Peter?! I didn't tell you!!

**SmartMarauder: **Ok... that officially did it. I'm leaving.

**SmartMarauder has signed off.**

**It'sPeterGuys: **What was that for?! And seriously, Padfoot, HOTBEATERPF?! I liked the one I made more.

**It'sPeterGuys: **And who on earth is Prongs&Lily?!

**Prongs&LILY has signed off.**

**HOTBEATERPF: **head/desk

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off.**

**It'sPeterGuys: **Where did they go?

**It'sPeterGuys has signed off.**

* * *

**BEST POTION-MAKER EVER**

**BY: Severus Snape**

Well, it's the second week back, and I'm already in the hospital..

I tried out for Quidditch, because everyone would like me.

Instead I get knocked out and stuck in the Hospital Wing for...

I don't even know when I'm allowed to leave!!

Life stinks for me.

_Comments:_

_Awwww... Severus I still like you, no matter what you do... I hope you _

_Get Well Soon!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Stoopid Sev, u aktualy faled doorin Kwiditch... haha, i will mak fun of u a loot_

_do u gots pi up their?_

_-Michael Avery_

_--_

_head/desk_

_Sorry Severus, I told you, your but+broomstick _

_NOT GOOD!_

_-Thomas Nott_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! The second chapter already!! I'm doing good, I hope you like it.**

**I had to have one extremely stupid person to write on, but I have to say Peter and Sirius are my fav. to write about, LOL, at least in here...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Yay!! CHAPTER 3!! WOOHOO!!

**Read it. Enjoy it. REVIEW IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prongs&LILY:** Lily, Hogsmeade is tomorrow, don't you wanna go with me?

**TigerLilyFlower: **What do you think, Potter?

**It'sPeterGuys: **How did you know that was James, Lily?

**TigerLilyFlower: **What on Earth? What are you talking about Peter?

**It'sPeterGuys:** HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PETER?? :O

**It'sPeterGuys: **STALKERS!! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!! AHHHHHH!!

**TigerLilyFlower: **Merlin's Beard.

**It'sPeterGuys has signed off.**

**Prongs&LILY: **Sorry about that. He's a bit mental.

**TigerLilyFlower: **You think?? LOL, that was sort of scary... does he always do that?

**Prongs&LILY: **That's not even the beginning. You should see his blog. I think there's a new one up... You can guess what it's about.

**TigerLilyFlower: **I will. This should be good. :D

**Prongs&LILY: **Soooo... what about Hogsmeade?

**TigerLilyFlower: **DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?! NO.

**Prongs&LILY: **Sorry.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Whatever, it's ok. I guess it's ingrained to your list of horrible habits.

**Prongs&LILY: **YOU DO UNDERSTAND!!

**TigerLilyFlower: **haha. bye.

**Prongs&LILY: **heh. Bye...

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off.**

**HOTBEATERPF has signed on.**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Might wanna wipe up the drool, Prongs.

**Prongs&LILY: **haha. Make fun of me if you will, but I just had a decent conversation with my LILYKINS!!

**HOTBEATERPF: **Probably the first one.

**Prongs&LILY: **Yeah, yeah.

**HOTBEATERPF: **Go check out Peter's blog.

**Prongs&LILY: **'Kay.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off.**

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off.**

* * *

**I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER!**

**By: Peter Pettigrew**

Hey... Hogsmeade is TOMORROW!! HOORAY!!

Good news everyone!! I made an Acceptable on my Charms Essay. Even though Remus had to help me through all of it.

THINGS ARE LOOKING UP!! HOORAY!

Well, I also have found this new thing.

It's called POP music in the Muggle world. I think it stands for popcorn.

Who knows?

Anyway, bestest friends better comment on my blog!!

By the way, I'm Peter...

I don't get how people know who I am unless I tell them.

I mean I'll be on IM'ing and people will know my NAME!!

I HAVE SO MANY STALKERS!!

Who knew people liked me sooooo much!!

To my bestest friends: THIS IS PETER (WORMTAIL)

Just so you know, I wouldn't want my amazing blog to not give me any credit.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Wowww... Peter... _

_HEAD/DESK_

_really hard. I think I'm bleeding._

_-Remus_

_--_

_Why did you hit your head?_

_-Peter_

_--_

_I think I know why. I should know BECAUSE I DID IT TOO!!_

_-James_

_--_

_Peter, I'm not your stalker._

_-Lily_

_--_

_HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PETER?_

_-Peter_

_--_

_Forget it. I'm with James, and Remus._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Wormtail, man I just gave your diary (WHICH HAPPENS TO BLARE: MY NAME IS PETER PETTIGREW ON IT) to your stalkers, along with all your personal information._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_HOW COULD YOU?! And how did you know I'm Peter?_

_-Peter_

**BEST POTION-MAKER EVER**

**BY: Severus Snape**

And I thought Avery's blog was bad. Go check out Peter's.

Well, Hogsmeade is over.

I got to hang out with Lily and the freak, Lupin all day.

Lily was good, Lupin wasn't.

When he wasn't sticking his nose in a book, he wouldn't stop trying to talk to me!!

DOES HE NOT GET I HATE HIM AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS??

Ok, time to get over that...

Something else happened, but I don't want to talk about it.

I'm sure bloody Potter will, though.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Hey, Sev. I'm sorry they did that to you, but Madam Pompfrey can grow it back... No big deal._

_And Remus is really nice. Give him a chance._

_-Lily_

_--_

_I was trying to be nice to you Snape. But since I'm too much of a FREAK, forget I tried._

_Nice hair, by the way._

_-Remus_

_--_

_dood, main, al yur hare is, lyk goon. i am laffing so hard wite nooo... hehehehehehehe_

_-Michael_

_--_

_Don't listen to them. It will grow back._

_-Nott_

_--_

_Snivelly, DON'T YOU DARE EVER INSULT OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN!! YOU THINK YOUR NEW HAIRSTYLE IS BAD, THINGS WILL BE EVEN WORSE FOR YOU LATER... YES, WE ARE SO MAD WE MADE IT A DOUBLE COMMENT!!_

_This is you. XD_

_-James and Sirius_

_--_

_Give it a rest, I'm serious, Black!_

_-Severus_

_--_

_NO WAY!! SO AM I!! _

_snicker_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Oooh, that was good._

_THIS IS PETER BY THE WAY!!_

_-Peter_

* * *

**SUBJECT: THREATENING**

No one may threaten others on this blog. 10 points will be deducted from Gryffindor, for this.

**POSTED BY: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**SUBJECT: Big Whoop**

10 Points. Lily can gain that back in noooo time. It's Peter by the way!!

**POSTED BY: Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

**SUBJECT: Big Whoop, HUH?**

Ok then, 50 points from Gryffindor. And double detention for you, Mr. Pettigrew

**POSTED BY: Minerva McGonagall**

* * *

**SUBJECT: WHAT?!**

HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PETER?!

**POSTED BY: Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

Woww... I GET TO POST ABOUT THE SECOND PRANK!!

YEAHH!!

Well, I was off with Wormtail buying Dungbombs, when I overheard Snape dissing Remus while he was with Lily and Moony.

SOOOO... I got Sirius away from Mary for 10 minutes, and while Snape was getting drinks for all 3 of them.. we... we...

WE SHAVED HIS HAIR OFF!! ALL OF IT!!

Bald Snape, it was AMAZING!!

AMAZING!!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

And Lily was looking mighty fine too.

Too bad Madam P. got his hair back.

Amazingly though, he was still greasy, even bald...

Weird...

LILY I LOVE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!

* * *

_Comments:_

_NO POTTER._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Why are you always the first to comment his blog? I'm not ever, and I'm his best mate._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_OH SHUT UP BLACK!! _

_-Lily_

_--_

_That was a rather good prank. I'm glad you took care of him for me, although... it does sound fun..._

_(sound of razor turning on)_

_haha_

_-Remus_

_--_

_YOU ARE AMAZING JAMES (this is Peter)!!_

_-Peter_

* * *

**THOUGHTS OF A WAY BETTER LOOKING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**BY: Sirius Black**

Heyy... Hogsmeade was soooooo much fun... Mary and I had a great time! ;)

I also loved pranking Snivelly, that never gets old.

I ALSO LOVED GETTING A HIGHER GRADE THAN HIM IN POTIONS. Who knew he could turn sooooo red!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Well, not much to post, since I gave James the honors this time.

Love ya, Mary

* * *

_Comments:_

_OOOHHHHH!! I LOVE YOU TOO SIRIUS!!_

_-Mary_

_--_

_Way to milk it._

_-James_

_--_

_Oh, SIRIUS, YOU ARE SOOO HOT!!_

_-anonymous_

_--_

_Yes, Sirius, you are soooo fine._

_-Anonymous_

_--_

_I LOVE YOU!!_

_-Hufflepuff anonymous_

_--_

_I NEED HELP WITH POTIONS, SIRIUS... maybe you could help me??_

_;)_

_-Ravenclaw anonymous_

_-- _

_YOU DID NOT GET A HIGHER GRADE THAN ME!!_

_-Severus_

_--_

_Where's my hot chick anonymous fan mail?_

_-James_

_--_

_And mine?_

_haha, just kidding_

_-Remus_

_--_

_Oh, I saved some for the both of you..._

_JK_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Hey, it's me PETER!!_

_-Peter_

_--_

_head/desk alot._

_-Remus_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, there we gooo... the THIRD CHAPTER!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING, IT HELPS ALOT... I WORK SUPER SUPER HARD!! HEHE... I need a couple of random hot girls for Sirius (or Remus, he's got game), so if you have any ideas let me know...**

**I was going to do names like Shaniqua or Belinda LOL... but if you've got something better, let me know!!**

**HAHAHA**

**KAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL, I have come up with some good stuff this chapter, I only request that you **

**a.) REVIEW**

**b.) Umm... oh yeah, REVIEW**

**c.) Check A & B for this one**

**Get the picture? Thank you to all my amazing reviewers (you are thanked below!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**DIARIES OF A MONSTER**

**BY:REMUS LUPIN**

I have had the best weekend.

First, Snape got shaved bald by James and Sirius, for calling me MANY unkind names.

Second, once all the girls from James and Sirius' page found out about the verbal abuse used on me, I've got at least 30 girls wanting me to ask them out so I'll feel better.

Third, I GOT AN OUTSTANDING ON MY TRANSIFIGURATION ESSAY, this morning in class!

The only bad thing is...er... My 'Furry Problem' is going to be lashing out this weekend... STUPID RABBIT!! I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU AWAY!

* * *

_Comments:_

_Awww, a rabbit?! I wanna see him, please Remus, PLEASE!!_

_- Hot Gryffindor Babe_

_--_

_So, what about this Friday, huh Remus, are we on for that study date?_

_-Camille Drew (Ravenclaw 5th year)_

_--_

_It's not exactly a rabbit, but..._

_- Sirius_

_--_

_IT's PETER!! and Remus, how do all these girls know who you are?! You didn't say so in your blog, you know!_

_I'm Peter, if you didn't realize it._

_-Peter _

_--_

_Wow, Remus, you looked amazing this morning, in Transfiguration._

_You're soooo smart!!_

_- Millie Forester (Hufflepuff 5th year)_

_--_

_Moony, mate, how are you getting all these HOT GIRLS? Good work, although Lily is the ONLY ONE FOR ME!_

_I love you, Lily._

_- James_

_--_

_Remus, I'm happy for you about your grade, but Sev getting shaved bald isn't something to be happy about. Nor is 'getting' a bunch of girls! What am I?_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Well, according to James, you're his girl. Sorry._

_And I'm not the one saying that, go read above._

_- Remus_

_--_

_wo, y r all thees howt grulls ascin u owt? If theye wannt a smarrte gu ho nows howe to mak pi, dey shoold c me_

_-Michael Avery_

* * *

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

Hey!! THE FEAST IS TOMORROW!! MAN I AM SO EXCITED!!

Lily, wanna go with me to the feast?! I'll feed you so your precious hands won't have to work at all!!

Alright, I have the second highest grade in Transfiguration!!

And I've had detention 36 times, YES!!

Not really, only 23.

I would tell you about our latest prank, but it's Sirius' turn.

* * *

_Comments:_

_No, Potter, I will not go out with you!! _

_Just so you know your mental way of asking has made me want to barf!_

_- Lily_

_--_

_Oooohhh... Evans, first again, aren't you?_

_But dude, she's right, a bit far, you sound desperate._

_- Sirius_

_--_

_A way to a girls' heart isn't by scaring her, Prongs._

_- Remus_

_--_

_No, Lupin, it's by bloody acting as if a few words have killed you, isn't it?_

_-Severus_

_--_

_Oh shut up, and go buy some shampoo, Snivelly_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_HI!! IT's PETER!! James you sound ridiculous, you know._

_I'm Peter_

_-Peter_

_--_

_Hark who's talking, Pettigrew!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_You're... standing up for me?_

_And you were the first!! YOU READ MY BLOG AND ARE THE FIRST TO COMMENT EVERY TIME!!_

_I love you, too._

_-James_

_--_

_SHUT UP POTTER!! I'm just on all the time and your update pops relentlessly in my face until I look, and I can't get anything done!! _

_And no, I did not 'stand up' for you, I'm tired of Pettigrew acting like a prat._

_-Lily_

_--_

_That's what you want him to think._

_-Sirius_

**AblazeWithColor: **Hey, Remus, how are things?

**Smart Marauder:** Everything's fine, Dora. How's lessons? Learning all the spells, quickly?

**AblazeWithColor: **It's Tonks, Remus. And no, the only thing I'm good at is Transfiguration, sadly.

**SmartMarauder: **I could help you. You helped me out that time at Sirius' house.

**AblazeWithColor: **I would really appreciate it, everyone knows you're the smartest at Hogwarts.

**SmartMarauder: **Really?... You think so?

**AblazeWithColor:** Really.

**SmartMarauder: **Well, thanks. And I'll see you, tonight 7:00 in the common room for your first tutoring session, ok?

**AblazeWithColor:** Ok, I need help on Charms right now. We can work with Potions later.

**SmartMarauder: **What Charms are you working on?

**AblazeWithColor: **Repairing Charm, Molding Charm, and the Hiccuping Charm.

**SmartMarauder: **Alright, then.

**AblazeWithColor: **Mmmhmmm. Kk.

**SmartMarauder: **Bye.

**AblazeWithColor: **Later.

**AblazeWithColor has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Moony, are you macking on my cousin?

**SmartMarauder: **What?!... No.

**HOTBEATERPF:** Yes, you are... MOONY SHE's A SECOND YEAR!!

**SmartMarauder:** So that is not a problem, since I'm NOT macking on her. Sheesh.

**HOTBEATERPF: **You totally are. Moony, need I remind you, you don't lie well. May I even say you lie horribly, especially when it comes to girls.

**SmartMarauder:** I AM NOT MACKING ON YOUR COUSIN!! Whatever that is, anyway!

**SmartMarauder has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Touche'

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

* * *

**I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER!**

**By: Peter Pettigrew**

Hey, everyone, IT's PETER!!

Well, I have found out the funniest thing. I shouldn't say it on here, but I can't help it because as you don't know (until I tell you) I'm PETER!!

REMUS LIKES NYMPHAEDORA!!

I know, I couldn't believe it when Sirius told me, but isn't it cute?!

Well, bye!!

IT's PETER, EVERYONE!! SO YOU KNOW!!

* * *

_Comments:_

_Peter, how could you?! I'm going to die now. I WAS JOKING WHEN I SAID THAT!!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_You have no idea how slow and horrible your death (that I've planned) will be for you, Sirius. _

_I TOLD YOU NOTHING WAS GOING ON!!_

_Now, I'm going to have to deal with even more problems in my already horrible life._

_Thanks alot, Peter._

_-Remus_

_--_

_HOW DO YOU KNOW I'm PETER?!_

_-Peter_

_--_

_I'm going to kill him too,_

_-Remus_

_--_

_Now, Moony mate, it'll be ok, I mean, she probably didn't read it._

_Anyway, she'll know it's not true._

_-James_

_--_

_Awww... Remus, you like me?_

_I'm flattered._

_-Tonks_

_--_

_WHAT THE BLOODY HECK AM I GOING TO DO!! I CAN'T HURT HER NOW THAT SHE THINKS THAT!!_

_Sirius, I would watch it!_

_-Remus_

_--_

_It's ok Remus, I was joking, I know Sirius can make something out of nothing._

_I know we're just friends, because anyway, I'm going out with someone._

_-Tonks_

_--_

_Oh. That's good._

_-Remus_

_--_

_Man, your rabbit brings out the best in you, Remus!_

_-Sirius_

**THOUGHTS OF A WAY BETTER LOOKING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**BY: Sirius Black**

Hey everyone, and Mary.

Well, our latest prank was the fact that I enchanted every single Slytherin's wand, so that after James and I called them a few choice words, when they shot a curse at us, it backfired on them.

Beautiful.

But now I have a bigger problem.

WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SAY THAT PETER?!

I was kidding, Merlin, I know Remus doesn't like my cousin!!

It was a joke, and now everyone thinks he does like her!

Although, I think she took it well. She knew not to believe it.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Ok, Padfoot, Remus wanted me to tell you, that just because she didn't believe it, doesn't mean the rest of Hogwarts didn't. He's had teachers poke at him about it._

_And he's still mad._

_ALTHOUGH THAT PRANK WAS AMAZING!!_

_-James_

_--_

_What the heck?! I'm sorry!!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_HOW COULD YOU?! Sirius, that was downright low, even for you? Messing up a friends LIFE!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_IT's PETER!!_

_Why is everyone so mad, Padfoot._

_You're my bestest buddy, I'm sure you'll tell ME!!_

_-Peter_

_--_

_Peter, you better run before I hex you into oblivion!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Now you're messing up Peter? Wooowww..._

_-Lily_

_--_

_This is rich. Lupin in love with a second year._

_Grand._

_-Severus_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, that's all for now.**

**I KNOW THAT TONKS IS ALOT YOUNGER, BUT I WANTED HER IN MY STORY. FORGET THE FLIPPING TIMELINE!!**

**Thank you.**

**And thank you too all my REVIEWERS!!**

**Classy Cutie: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Totally CRAZY and Hyper: I know, it is crazy!**

**Myene: Thank you for telling me, but I already knew! I appreciate the help though. But read above, and on Ch. 2**

**Glitterpaw of ThunderClan: Tonks was born after them, yes. HOGWARTS BLOG DOES ROCK!**

**Sister to the Dark Lord: LOL, I hope you stay in shock! James is funny, yes I know. and chapters are coming!**

**Miss Nova: Thank YOU!**

**Little-french-Prongs: It's ME, PETER, is one of my fave things about this story.**

**HeartOfMischief: I frequently bang my head on the desk when reading, and it's my story! LOL**

**Well, thank you everyone, and please review! You might be up there!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!! New chapter, but only one person reviewed last chappy. :(**

**Aww, who cares, I love writing.**

**Please REVIEW though!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**HOTBEATERPF: **So Mary, how are things?

**BeautifulGirl: **Fine, I guess... I miss you, though!!

**HOTBEATERPF: **LOL, Mary we just made out in the common room, come on! ;)

**BeautifulGirl: **That doesn't mean I don't miss you... I want us to be together every second of the day, non-stop!

**HOTBEATERPF: **That is, er..., a bit much, don't you think?

**BeautifulGirl: **Not really. Oh, by the way, when you get a haircut, I want a lock for my shrine to you! :D

**HOTBEATERPF: **XD REALLY? Well, um... I just got it cut, and it won't be needing a trim for a while, sorry to disappoint. :O

**BeautifulGirl: **- waves hands - Np, I can wait, or do you want me to do it myself? One little Diffindo Charm, sweetie...

**HOTBEATERPF: **Nah, no thanks, I'm good.

**HOTBEATERPF:** Can I talk to you in the common room? Honey...

**BeautifulGirl:** Of course!! Be right there.

**BeautifulGirl has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Merlin, I'm dating a stalker. Time to nip that in the bud.

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**DIARIES OF A MONSTER**

**BY:REMUS LUPIN**

Well, I think I'm going to forgive Sirius. It's only taken two weeks for something bigger to happen, so everyone's forgot about... the problem. And Tonks and I had a good laugh anyway.

Her tutoring is going well, she got an Outstanding in Charms since our last tutoring session.

But the real reason I'm going to forgive Sirius, is because of the fiasco between himself and Mary. It all happened yesterday.

She had been standing down there waiting for him. I know because she kept humming, 'I can't wait for Sirius' under her breath. She's a bit mental, that one.

But anyways, Sirius walks down, and she throws herself into his arms. He immediately pushes her out. That's when I completely abandoned my book to watch the show for myself.

He sat her down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, and started whispering to her. Her face fell lower and lower. I could tell he was giving the usual 'break-up speech'.

Then she started screaming hysterically garbage like, 'I LOVE YOU!' and 'SIRIUS, I HAD OUR WHOLE WEDDING PLANNED OUT!' and 'I WANTED A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR FOR MY SHRINE!'

That's when I gave mercy on him and Stupefied her. But not before every Gryffindor heard the commotion, and had started laughing. We carried her to the hospital wing, where she is receiving a Calming Drought.

I am actually very scared for when she wakes up.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Wow, I feel so sorry for her, she really did like him. But I didn't know she was that obsessed, I mean I share a dorm with her, shouldn't I have been able to see the shrine?_

_Or did I want to?_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Oh._

_My. _

_Merlin._

_Goodness, you think she could've took it any worse. I have my Beater's bat with me once she finds me again after she leaves the hospital wing._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Padfoot, you're scared of a GIRL?_

_-James_

_--_

_Prongs, this girl is beyond a mental person. You would be scared if Lily was like this._

_-Remus_

_--_

_On the contrary, that would mean she liked me. And I wouldn't be stupid enough to give her up like that!_

_-James_

* * *

**SUBJECT: CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS**

I hope everyone has a happy Christmas. Those leaving will need to be at Hogsmeade Station at 10:00 a.m. Please be ready to go. Students who are staying need to abide by all school rules. There will be a Christmas feast, as usual, for those staying. Have a Happy Christmas!

**POSTED BY: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

* * *

**Prongs&LILY:** Oh snap, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be hilarious.

**SmartMarauder:** When did you ever say oh snap?

**Prongs&LILY: **Since I heard someone say it. So?! :O

**SmartMarauder: **Lily said it, didn't she?

**Prongs&LILY: **Pssh. no. Of course not! -twitches-

**SmartMarauder:** Of course she didn't. - rolls eyes - so. What's going to be funny tomorrow? Enlighten me.

**Prongs&LILY: **Sirius and I hung up enchanted mistletoe... The best part is that it's invisible. You'll never know where we put it... it switches corridors... AND you're stuck there until you get a kiss from someone... I tried to enchant it to follow Lily everywhere... but it didn't work.

**SmartMarauder: **I think she'd be pretty mad.

**Prongs&LILY:** And to top it off, I got cameras to capture EVERYTHING!!

**SmartMarauder:** You know, James, you do STRESS me out!!

**Prongs&LILY: **Don't go anywhere tomorrow. :D

**SmartMarauder: **Anyway, I need to go to the library. DADA calls my name as we speak.

**Prongs&LILY: **Bye.

**SmartMarauder has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Five bucks Lily kisses Snivelly rather than you.

**Prongs&LILY: **Shut up.

**F-Rank+AS: **What are you two talking about?

**HOTBEATERPF: **Nothing. You'll most likely figure out tomorrow though.

**Prongs&LILY: **Just walk around all the hallways with Alice tomorrow. That will tell you why.

**F-Rank+AS: **Ok, sure. Well, see you...

**F-Rank+AS has signed off**

**Prongs&LILY:** Ten bucks Moony gets stuck kissing Tonks... haha. I'd soooo get a kick out of that.

**HOTBEATERPF: **You're on.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

Well, today was...

Amazing.

As far as I am concerned, I can now die happy.

See, on the way to Transfiguration, I ran up to Lily, and tried to talk to her. She walked through one of the hallways and the mistletoe did it's thing.

She said she'd rather skip Transfiguration. But then Snivelly came walking down, and he said he'd kiss her if it meant helping her out, and she said NO!

Then he walked away all sad and dejected looking (boo-hoo) and I was like, "Bye, Lily, I guess you'll be stuck there for a while, it's a double period."

I started walking off (slowly) and I was about to turn a corner, and she yelled out, "WAIT POTTER!!" I turned around, and she had this murderous expression on her face. I walked up to her.

She threw her hands up and yelled, "Fine, just get it over with!"

The thing is, it has to be a French-kiss, not some stupid grandma-peck on the lips.

I think she liked it too, because she was getting into it. When I tried to let go, she held on tighter!!

You know, Lily, you can come over for Christmas. My mum would absolutely LOVE you.

Not as much as I do, though.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Gosh, James, I do NOT LOVE YOU!! And I wasn't getting 'into it', I was trying to get you off of me!!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_First again, I see, Evans. And according to the camera we have which captured the whole moment, you weren't pushing him away..._

_You WERE HOLDING_ _HIM CLOSER!!_

_Aww, I can see it now, Lily Potter._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Merlin, Sirius, shut the bloody heck up!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Sorry, Lily, it's true, I saw the video, you were acting as if you wanted him. Wanting him ALOT._

_-Remus_

_--_

_Lily, first to make out with me, first to always post on my blog comments._

_I love you too._

* * *

_-James_

**DIARIES OF A MONSTER**

**BY:REMUS LUPIN**

Oh.

My.

Merlin.

I am sooooo dead unless I get that tape off of Sirius and James before they see.

Merlin's beard.

Merlin's beard.

I think I might hyperventilate.

* * *

_Comments:_

_What's wrong, Remus? What happened._

_WHO DID YOU KISS?!_

_-Lily_

* * *

**Bright Lights, Shiny Things, ADD RULES**

**By: Tonks. Just Tonks.**

Wow, since the other person obviously doesn't want to tell the story, I guess I will.

This evening after all the festivities were over, I was returning a book to the library. I had just finished leaving Madam Pince's evil stare ( I had knocked over a shelf) I got stuck under James and Sirius' mistletoe...

It had been 30 minutes (It was almost 10:00) when Remus came walking down the hallway with three different books in hand. He saw me and immediately started blushing, as did I.

He asked if my boyfriend would be mad if he got me out of there.

Well, you see, the truth is well... I don't really have a boyfriend... I just have an insane crush on Remus, and wanted to make him jealous...

I blushed even more, and I could see my tips on my hair going from icy blue to tomato red...

I said he wouldn't care, because I had broken up with him.

He shook his head slowly, then started kissing me.

Merlin, I think that boy is a better kisser than James AND Sirius (not that I know; but he is amazing.)

I think he likes me back, but is afraid to admit it; we do have an age difference...sadly...

This blog is SOOOO going on private.

* * *

_No Comments_

* * *

**TigerLilyFlower:** OMG, Potter d'you know who Remus kissed? He won't say.

**Prongs&LILY:** I'll go check the videos; brb. I didn't know he kissed anyone!!

**TigerLilyFlower: **Sheesh. That name is soooo annoying. :O

**SSPotionMaker: **Hey, Lils. What's up?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Nothing, really.

**Prongs&LILY: **OMG. OMM!! The bloody video!! Remus bloody kissed Tonks!! And I mean, KISSED!!

**TigerLilyFlower: **No wonder he wasn't telling... OMG, POTTER YOU BLOODY PRAT!! Severus, you can't tell anyone!!

**SSPotionMaker has signed off**

**Prongs&LILY: **Why didn't you tell me he was there?! Oh my Merlin!! Remus is going to die. And kill me too.

**TigerLilyFlower: **How was I supposed to know you were typing?! And don't worry, he might not tell anyone at all!!

**Prongs&LILY: **I know you can't see it, but I'm giving you a VERY nasty and 'ARE YOU MENTAL?!' look over here.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Ok, you're right. Maybe Remus won't find out the whole school knows?

**Prongs&LILY: **And maybe that tape of us won't stay in my possesion for the rest of my life?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh Merlin, you're right. Remus will kill us. So was he really making out with her?

**Prongs&LILY: **Just as much as we were.

**TigerLilyFlower: **I only did that to get out. :l

**Prongs&LILY: **Sure you did. But you were AMAZING, if I do say so myself. Bye. :D

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh, shut up, you bloody prat.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**TigerLilyFlower: **Wow, he thinks I'm a good kisser? Because he was smoking hot... BLOODY MERLIN, what am I SAYING!! HEAD/DESK, HEAD/DESK!!

**TigerLilyFlower: **Ok, since no one is on, I will say to myself, that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. Even though I hate Potter with a passion, his kissing is amazing.

**TigerLilyFlower:** Bloody MERLIN, NO!! HE IS NOT A GOOD KISSER!! HE IS ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLY TERRIBLY DISGUSTINLY... amazing.

**TigerLilyFlower: **But horrible, very horrible. There.

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! Another chapter is done, at least for now. Remus is slowly and steadily becoming my fave character to write about, besides James... but I always love James, der.**

**Keep on reading, keep on reviewing... makes me feel fuzzy inside, don't you like that feeling at all?!**

**Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh!!! Updating once again!!! I'm so happy so many people have reviewed, it's more than I ever would have expected! haha I'm sorry it's been so so long, I was just rereading, and I never knew I was that funny :) lol, I feel stupid saying it, but it's true. Well. for the many WHEN ARE YOU UPDATING REVIEWS, here's another chapter!!**

**THE CHRISTMAS ONE!**

**Y'all should be happy, I typed all this with a broken finger, so I want a review from every single one of you! :) Please?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LILY FLOWER'S THOUGHTS TO THINK ON**

**By: Lily Evans**

Hey, so it's Christmas Eve, and I'm really sad. :( My sister and I just got in a fight. AS usual, she called me a freak and said I should never have been born, and ran into her room and locked it. I've been crying.

Please Mary, or someone else talk to me.... I feel down-right horrible.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Lily, are you ok? Hold on a second, I'll be right there._

_-James_

**Prongs&LILY: **Hey Lily, I'm really sorry about your sister.

**TigerLilyFlower: **I can't believe it; none of my friends even care about me now.

**Prongs&LILY: **Ahem. What am I?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Ok, ok, Potter, I'll let you be my friend for tonight.

**Prongs&LILY: **That's it?! :l

**TigerLilyFlower: **What if I said we could be friends, as long as you never told a soul?

**Prongs&LILY:** YES!!!!!! Oh, I can't wait to tell Sirius!!!!! :D

**TigerLilyFlower:** Potter. You can't tell anyone. The minute you do, it's off.

**Prongs&LILY: **Fine then. On one condition. You call me James when we're alone.

**TigerLilyFlower:** No.

**Prongs&LILY: **Oh Sirius.....

**TigerLilyFlower: **Fine then.....

**Prongs&LILY: **Fine then what?

**TigerLilyFlower: **I hate you.

**Prongs&LILY: **What? SAY IT

**TigerLilyFlower: **Grrr................ James.

**Prongs&LILY: **WOOOHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! You don't know this, but I'm dancing in my seat! :)

**TigerLilyFlower: **Do you not know how desperate you sound, lol?

**Prongs&LILY: **That's ok with me, it makes you want me.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh yeah, you got me. -add about ten pounds of sarcasm there.

**Prongs&LILY: **So, feel better?

**TigerLilyFlower: **.....actually yeah, I do.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Thanks James.

**Prongs&LILY: **No problem Lily. Love you.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Yeah...... no.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**TigerLilyFlower: **Darn him and his hot kissing-ness.

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

**THOUGHTS OF A WAY BETTER LOOKING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**BY: Sirius Black**

So, can I just say, dang it. Remus is going to kiss us when he finds out the whole school knows about.... you know.

REMUS PLEASE, IT WAS SNIVELLY NOT ME, USE YOUR POWERS FOR GOOD!!!!!

I am so dead.

MY EULOGY

Sirius Black, a gorgeous hot smokin fine amazing looking Quidditch player who could do no wrong whatsoever.

We will miss him so.

MY WILL

To James, I give my other mirror.

To Peter, a haircut and a diet.

To Lily, the video so she can admire James (don't worry James it'll be a copy)

To Mary, fine you can have that lock of my hair

To Tonks, you already have what I can give you ;)

To every single girl at Hogwarts, an autographed picture of me.

To the guys who like me, some confusion and an autographed picture of me.

To Remus, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

_Comments:_

_..... cool, Lily can have a copy of our tape! Love...._

_-James_

_--_

_Oh, Sirius don't die!!!_

_- Tiffanie_

_--_

_Yeah, Sirius, you're amazing. I love you_

_-Chelsi_

_--_

_Sirius, don't ever leave, I would die too._

_- Brittanie_

_--_

_I'm going to beat up Remus if he kills you. Precisely at full moon. _

_-Shaniqua_

_--_

_WHAT!!!!!! YOU TOLD SNIVELLUS?!?!?!?!?! Prepare to have the most dangerous creature I can think of in your bed tonight._

_-Remus_

_--_

_EWW!! You're making me sleep with my mother tonight?_

_-Sirius_

**SmartMarauder: **Hey Dora. Sorry about... you know... it.

**AblazeWithColor: **It's cool. I don't mind.

**SmartMarauder: **Really, you don't care?

**AblazeWithColor: **No. I don't. In fact I rather like it.

**SmartMarauder: **You.... you like it?

**AblazeWithColor: **Duh. Can you not tell Remus? :l

**SmartMarauder: **Tell what?

**AblazeWithColor: **Wow........

**SmartMarauder: **What?

**AblazeWithColor: **How about you think about it, SmartBoy, and we'll talk about it when holidays are over. Or you can come over to see me. You know where my house is.

**SmartMarauder: **Ummm.... ok.

**AblazeWithColor: **Alright Remus, bye then!

**SmartMarauder: **Bye, Dora.

**AblazeWithColor has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Wow, you are so thick in the head. I mean, the age difference isn't really that bad, but come on dude!

**SmartMarauder: **Huh?

**HOTBEATERPF: **She was totally coming on to you.

**SmartMarauder: **No way. Shut up Sirius. And you better watch out, before I kill you.

**HOTBEATERPF: **You're really not mad about this. In fact, I'm going to say you rather like it.

**SmartMarauder: **SHUT UP PADFOOT!

**HOTBEATERPF: **Ok then... Bye Moony :)

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**SmartMarauder: **Was she really coming on to me? Hmm....

**SmartMarauder: **.....

**SmartMarauder: **DANG IT! MERLIN! head/desk

**SmartMarauder has signed off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, the end to another chapter! All you people had better review, b/c it was the reviews asking that made me decide to update this one instead of another one.... :) I mean it, I want at least 50 reviews!!!! :)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE KEEP READING**

**KAY**

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU GUYS TOTALLY DID IT!!!**

**53 Reviews! Yay for once I totally got what I asked for!!! You know how AWESOME that feels?!?!**

**Well, I'll tell you. Flippin' Awesome :)**

**And since you guys were so awesome (hugs to all, hehe), here's a Christmas gift!! A new chappy!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**READ ON**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIARIES OF A MONSTER**

**BY:REMUS LUPIN**

Well, we've been back from holidays for a couple of weeks, so I figured I'd report on all the latest. This is set on pirvate, for only my friends Sirius, James, and Lily to see. And of course, my new girlfriend Tonks. (or as I like to call her, Dora.)

Dora and I have been going out since during the holidays. I must say, it's been the best. Although we've been keeping it private, so people don't make fun of us. She really is quite mature for her age, I must say.

I have finally decided to forgive Sirius, seeing as what he's done has actually made me happy. Although he's already in another bind with Lily, about what he did.

Or I guess you could say what he didn't do.

- _insert maniac laughing here _-

* * *

_Comments:_

_Well, as for me, I could never be happier with what Sirius did. _

_-James_

_--_

_Oh come on!!!! I didn't mean for Lily's copy of the video to accidentally be left down in the common room. We've got some seriously evil Gryffindors!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Accidentally, Merlin's baggy Y-Fronts. I WILL KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!!!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_No, Lily, PLEASE!!!!!! OWWWWWW, that hurts!!!! NO NO!!!!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_........_

_-Remus_

_--_

_Heh. I just gave him a wedgie using my wand , and a poster on his four-poster bed._

_I'm not done though. If I were you Remus, and you too Potter, don't sleep in your room tonight._

_:)_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Oh Merlin. Prongs, you're in love with a psycho!!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_huh? She's a pretty psycho though....._

_-James_

* * *

**Thoughts of a Quidditch Player**

**By: James Potter**

So, Sirius left the video of me and Lily making out in the common room. And someone hooked it up in the Great Hall, and it played all morning. Best breakfast I've ever had.

Of course I'm not mad, but Lily is fit to be tied. I could understand though.

Nah, not really. :)

Anyway, things have been going really well with Quidditch. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor in three weeks baby!!!!

Love you Lilykins!!! Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?

* * *

_Comments:_

_No, Potter I will not!!!! Goodness, stop asking me!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_What's that now? The hundreth and ONE time you've been first to comment his blog?_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Aww, shut up Black! Do you want me to hang you up again!!_

_-Lily_

_--_

_.... -Sirius Black is no longer available-..._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_That's what I thought. :)_

_-Lily_

* * *

**TigerLilyFlower: **So, I think this has been working out well. The whole friendship thing. You know, if you let me really get even with Sirius, I would call you James in public as well....

**Prongs&LILY: **Nuh-uh. Sorry, Lily. I love you and all, but he's my best mate.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Whatever. So, anyway James, did you get an E on your Potions' essay?

**Prongs&LILY: **Yes! Actually, all that secret tutoring you did with me really did work, thanks a lot.

**TigerLilyFlower: **No problem, James, you helped me with Transfiguration. I wasonly happy to return the favor.

**Prongs&LILY: **Well, I've got to go. Quidditch practice.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh. Well, um.. see you later.

**Prongs&LILY: **Bye.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**TigerLilyFlower: **Ugh, why does he have to be sooooo hot!!!!

**HOTBEATERPF: **What was that Lily?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Um... nothing Black! Go away, don't you have Quidditch!?

**HOTBEATERPF: **Oh yeah..... wait, how did you know?

**TigerLilyFlower:** I just did! Goodness, leave already.

**HOTBEATERPF: **Okay. Bye!

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh my Merlin.

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

* * *

**Prongs&LILY: **Good practice man. Nice moves with the Bludgers, we'll definitely squash Hufflepuff.

**HOTBEATERPF: **Hmm.... can I ask you something?

**Prongs&LILY: **What?

**HOTBEATERPF: **How did Lily know we had Quidditch practice?

**Prongs&LILY: **Oh, I was talking to her on here earlier, and I told her I needed to leave because I had Quidditch.

**HOTBEATERPF: **Were you the only person she was talking to?

**Prongs&LILY: **Mmmm.... Yeah.

**HOTBEATERPF: **Oh my Merlin. Lily thinks you're fine!!!

**Prongs&LILY: **What are you talking about?

**HOTBEATERPF: **Well, she was going on about how fine some guy she was talking to before was, and she wouldn't tell me!!!! But it's YOU!!!

**Prongs&LILY: **.........

**HOTBEATERPF: **Dude, say something. Now.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Oh Merlin.

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, it wasn't as long as I would have liked, but I have to stop for now at least. I'll update again soon!!! MORE REVIEWS WOULD TOTALLY ROCK!!! Maybe we could get up to 80 this time??!!! It's a big order, but I know all you lot can do it!!**

**Thanks for all the support!!!**

**And most important.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! Jesus Loves You!**

**KAY**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Okay, I haven't updated this in a while, and I feel bad, so here I am!! Updating it, just for you guys!!! Your welcome!!

**READ ON!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prongs&LILY: **Come on, Lily... talk to me. It's ok, you know. Everyone thinks I'm hot.

**TigerLilyFlower: **James, what in Merlin's name are you talking about.

**Prongs&LILY: **Okay, Sirius told me that you like me.

**TigerLilyFlower: **When would I have told him that?

**Prongs&LILY: **Stop lying to me!

**TigerLilyFlower: **I DO NOT LIKE YOU!

**HOTBEATERPF: **You totally like him, Lily. So shut up already.

**TigerLilyFlower has blocked Prongs&LILY and HOTBEATERPF**

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF: **Oh. That hurt so bad. Pssh.

* * *

**LILY FLOWER'S THOUGHTS TO THINK ON**

**By: Lily Evans**

How could they? Those little freaks. Grr. I just might go hex them both!!!!!

I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER, EVERYONE!!!!! HAPPY?!?!?!

* * *

_Comments:_

_Lily... the tape doesn't lie._

_-Remus_

_--_

_Lily, come on, I'm sorry. I was just really happy when I heard you liked me. PLEASE UNBLOCK ME!_

_-James_

_--_

_James, stop sounding so weak around her._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Shut UP! This is all your fault, anyway, Sirius._

_-James_

_--_

_How?!_

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Oh, because.... you... um... JUST BECAUSE OK!_

_-James_

_--_

_Yeah. Sure._

_-Sirius_

_--_

_Awww... James and you would make such a cute couple Lily!!! Then we could double!!!_

_-Tonks_

* * *

**SmartMarauder: **James. It will be ok.

**Prongs&LILY: **NO, it won't. She blocked me. So now I can't even talk to her on here... I can only comment on her blog. AND THAT's NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

**AblazeWithColor: **James. Maybe you should go talk to her in person. That might help.

**SmartMarauder:** Hey, yeah! That's a good idea. Why don't you do that?

**Prongs&LILY: **No way! She'd just hex me, and that is SO NOT COOL!

**SmartMarauder:** How else will you be able to communicate with her? Owl?

**AblazeWithColor: **No. You need to talk to her. Or have a mediator, or something.

**Prongs&LILY: **You, Remus! She likes you! Talk to her for me?

**SmartMarauder: **I'll be there. But you've got to.

**Prongs&LILY: **Wait. I've got it. Let me get on as YOU, and talk to her!

**AblazeWithColor: **No way!

**SmartMarauder: **That's wrong.

**Prongs&LILY: **Please, pretty please?!?! I'm dying here!!!!

**SmartMarauder: **Fine..... although I'm sure I'll regret this.

**Prongs&LILY: **Yes!!!! See you guys later!

**AblazeWithColor: **Yeah. Sure. Bye.

**SmartMarauder: **See ya.

**Prongs&LILY has signed off**

**AblazeWithColor: **Remus. If you could only see how I'm looking at you...

**SmartMarauder: **Sorry! He wouldn't have stopped bothering me, and you know it.

**AblazeWithColor: **Yeah. I guess...

* * *

**I HAVE THE COOLEST FRIENDS EVER!**

**By: Peter Pettigrew**

Hey, EVERYONE!!! THIS IS PETER PETTIGREW!!!!

So, lately, I've been getting email from my stalkers. There is almost 11 of them!

Who knew I was wanted SO MUCH!

And I also heard Lily and James are together now! Good going guys!!

I love my bestest friends!

And... I have a date! Her name is Belinda! She is so awesome-y! I love her! She's shorter than me, how cool is that!

Hey bestest friends, it's me, PETER!!! Just in case you didn't know.

Anyways, a shout out to Remus Lupin who helped me get an E in DADA!!

My bestest friends sure know how to help their bestest friend, PETER PETTIGREW out!!

Love you guys! Hugs!

* * *

_Comments: _

_What the heck? Merlin, Peter!!_

_-James_

_--_

_HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PETER?_

_-Peter_

_--_

_I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU FREAK!! MCGONAGALL MADE ME SIT BY YOU IN TRANSFIRGURATION BECAUSE YOU TALK TOO MUCH_

_THAT IS IT!!!!!_

_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

_-Belinda_

_--_

_I love you too. :)_

_-Peter_

_--_

_I'm getting a restraining order, pronto._

_-Belinda_

_--_

_I think I threw up a little when I read this._

_-Lily_

_--_

_Wow... I'm speechless. Did ya'll see what his 'girlfriend' said._

_-Remus_

_--_

_I'm laughing so hard right now!! The tears from the blog almost kept me from seeing his girlfriend getting a restraining order on him!!_

_HILARIOUS!!!! :D_

_-Sirius_

**BEST POTION-MAKER EVER**

**BY: Severus Snape**

So, even though I can't stand the Marauders, that short fat kid is still good for a laugh.

My latest potion has turned out quite nicely. An Essence to Induce Euphoria. And prepared a year early. It's a N.E.W.T. level potion.

Avery and I went out flying yesterday. Take that Potter, I fly better than the Slytherin Beaters! Or at least one of them.

I'm sorry about what happened between you and James, Lily. I heard about the whole thing.

* * *

_Comments:_

_Thanks, Sev.... I think._

_And you're right Peter's blog was hilarious. No wait, you said fat... Potter made a new blog?_

_-Lily_

_--_

_Ouch. That really hurt. I didn't think you were that mad, Lily._

_-James_

_--_

_I highly doubt you're a better flyer Snivellus._

_-Sirus_

_--_

_U r knot a beter fliier then me._

_-Avery_

_--_

_At least I'm a better speller._

_-Severus_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HEY!!! SO, I bet you're glad I updated, huh? Show me then, by giving me a BUNCH OF AWESOME REVIEWS!!! I can't believe I already have 73!!!! It's going to be almost impossible to thank everybody when I finish (which will be a while from now!)!! :)**

**Yall are really awesome!! Tell me if there is something you want added in (a story or plot line or something) and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for all the support! Internet hugs!! :D**

**KAY**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in literally, forever, but I started college, and I just sorta put my fanfiction page on hiatus. But now I'm back, for a little while, and I will try to update this a couple of times. I hope you all enjoy it. My writing might be a little rusty because I haven't even thought about writing for quite sometime. I'm just going to have some fun, and we'll see where it goes. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) All the reviews on this particular story is the only reason I decided to update this one again. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Bright Lights, Shiny Things, ADD RULES**

**By: Tonks. Just Tonks.**

So, it's nearing the semi-finals in Quidditch, and sadly, Gryffindor is in second. (HOW did that happen you ask? I have no idea. :/ ) But yes, this weekend we play Ravenclaw, and the winner will play the current first place, which just happens to be Slytherin - GAY! Come on out Saturday and support your Gryffindors! Yes, even you Hufflepuffs, you know you love us.

In other news, Remus and I are doing great. Our two month anniversary is steadily approaching, and I'd like to say I think we're doing rather well. The bloody git just seems to be the one for me. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I gotta say I'm pretty excited. I'm supposed to have a surprise! :D

I hope it's something shiny, I looooove shiny things. Preferably that I can wear, teehee. :)

* * *

_Comments:_

_Awe, Tonks, that is so awesome! I'm so glad you guys have made it this far! Remember, you're coming by my room tomorrow so I can make you gorgeous for tomorrow's date. I think you should make your hair pink, I know how much Remus likes that._

_-Lily_

_YAY! My extreme mess-ups have led to the happiness of two friends. See, Remus, you need to stop getting mad at me whenever I mess up! You got a girlfriend as a result of it. Who happens to think your rabbit is cute too!_

_-Sirius_

_Dora, I cannot wait for tomorrow. No matter what you do, I think you're gonna look like the most beautiful girl in the world. :D_

_And Sirius, I forgive you for this one, but not for the mistakes to come in the future!_

_-Remus_

_Oh, Lilykins, my sweet flower, you are the nicest girl in the world! My only hope is that you will accept me tomorrow, FOREVER! 3 3_

_-James_

_Prongs, chill. This is a post about me and MY girl. You know I love you, but go chat Lily up on the instant messager._

_-Remus_

_SHE BLOCKED ME :(_

_-James_

_Maybe, but she told me she unblocked you and Sirius. Decided it was a bit harsh, and she made need you in the future for Charms help._

_-Remus_

_Oh, joy! :D Thanks for telling me Moony!_

_-James_

* * *

**LILY FLOWER'S THOUGHTS TO THINK ON**

**By: Lily Evans**

Well, Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I have come to the conclusion.

I either need to chill and pick a guy to try to date, or I will be stuck with Severus forever.

I mean, Severus is a great!, I repeat, great guy and all. But seriously, I don't ever wanna kiss him. And oh my gosh, the only kiss I can ever keep thinking about is that bloody James Potter. God, his lips are so soft, and he knows how to make a girl go weak at the knees!

But no, I can't like him! This will go against everything I have ever said or thought! To date Potter would be like going out with the opposite of what I surely need right now. But truthfully, who ever dates a guy because of what they need.

No, they go date the guy that gives them passion, who can kiss them and make it feel like fire is running down their body and if all they do is get just a little closer and tighter around said boy's sexy muscular body, well, everything will be peachy. And then they go to bed with said boy, and it's a night they'll never forget.

But then the next morning, they wake up and find out it was all a sham. I just don't want to be hurt. Isn't that understandable?

Oh, God, all that writing about Potter has gotten me wanting some more action. What is my problem, I NEED TO STOP. GAHHHHH! head/desk!

Oh, Lord, will this blog be on anything BUT private. Thank Merlin for private posts, I mean seriously!

* * *

_Comments: None_

* * *

**Prongs&LILY: **Hey, Lily, are you there? It says you're on? I'm really sorry. :)

**TigerLilyFlower: ***sigh* It's okay, as secret friends, things are bound to happen, James.

**Prongs&LILY: **You don't know how amazing it is to hear you say my name Lily.

**TigerLilyFlower: **I'm typing it, lol. Nice try.

**Prongs&LILY: **Oh, but one day, you are gonna be SCREAMING my name! ;)

**TigerLilyFlower: **Okay, I'm just gonna leave now, you ruin every single normal conversation we have.

**Prongs&LILY: **NOOO don't go! Wait, I have to tell you something!

**TigerLilyFlower: **ohhh, gosh, what?

**Prongs&LILY: **I have a present for you, for tomorrow. :) Will you meet me at the astronomy tower at eight p.m.?

**TigerLilyFlower: **Okayyyy, but no cameras, got it?

**Prongs&LILY: **YESSS MAAM MY LOVE 3

**TigerLilyFlower: **head/desk

**HOTBEATERPF:** Seriously, James, you need to chill.

**Prongs&LILY: **Shut up! She loves me!

**TigerLilyFlower: **ugh, NO I DON'T!

**HOTBEATERPF: **Me do thinketh the lady doth protesteth to much...

**Prongs&LILY: **Teehee 3

**TigerLilyFlower: **Ugh, really? No.

**Prongs&Lily: **Ok, Lily, I gtgggg me and Sirius have work to do! :D

**HOTBEATERPF:** And sadly, not a prank... We have actual homework.. :/ Let's go Prongs!

**Prongs&LILY: **Okayy, bye my flower :) I will see you tomorrrowww! Don't miss me too much!

**HOTBEATERPF: **head/desk

**Prongs&Lily has signed off**

**HOTBEATERPF has signed off**

**TigerLilyFlower:**ohh lord, he is such. a. freaking. hottttieeee. hmm.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Hmm, maybe I should make out with him tomorrow.

**TigerLilyFlower: **But of course, I'm not going to.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Even though I should.

**TigerLilyFlower: **MERLIN I WOULD SO SCREAM HIS NAME IN BED.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh, gosh, I sound like such a slut.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Or even worse, a fan girl...

**TigerLilyFlower: **Oh, I have a problem... and it's needing that gorgeous boy's lips on mine.

**TigerLilyFlower: **Merlin.

**TigerLilyFlower has signed off**

* * *

**THOUGHTS OF A WAY BETTER LOOKING QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

**BY: Sirius Black**

Well, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow.

TIME TO GO WILD. For most people, Christmas is Christmas Day. Mine is Valentine's Day. BRING ONN THE GIRLS.

And I don't do guys, as I have to REPEATEDLY tell certain people. (smh, Diggory.)

Hope all you girls have a great day tomorrow. And good luck to my friends, Prongs and Padfoot!

* * *

_Comments:_

_HEY! THIS IS PETER! _

_Why didn't you give me goodluck? :( Peter, which is me, is also your best friend too!_

_You rock Sirius!_

_Have a fun Valentine's Day!_

_Btw, pppsssttt! It's me, wormtail. I 3 my nickname you guys gave me, Peter._

_-Peter_

_Oh my Merlin, I don't really think you need luck Wormtail, I don't think your landing any girls any time soon._

_-Remus_

_hahhahh, serius ur gona git no gurlz becuz dey awl reed mi blogg so ha on u. dey awl wan mi._

_-Michael_

_Yeahhh, okay. LOL_

_-Sirius_

* * *

**SUBJECT: Valentine's Day**

Attention all students! Since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I am cancelling class and scheduling a trip to Hogsmeade! Have fun tomorrow and show that significant other how much you love them! But behave! We will have a feast tomorrow night, and I look forward to seeing you all there!

**Author: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster**

* * *

**SmartMarauder: **Isn't this great Dora? We have the whooole day off. I can't wait to be with you.

**ABlazeWithColor: **Me neither, Remus! I can't wait to spend the day down by the lake, just us two. I'm glad you had your transformation last week instead of now.

**SmartMarauder: **Me too! I'm really happy you're cool with me being you know, a werewolf. Most girls wouldn't be that okay with it.

**ABlazeWithColor: **Of course I'd be okay with it, you accept people for what's inside, not for their flaws.

**SmartMarauder: **You are amazing. I just thought you should know.

**ABlazeWithColor: **Thank you, so much. Remus, you are the best guy ever, whether you be totally guy or half werewolf!

**SmartMarauder:** 3

**SSPotionMaker: **What, Remus, a what?

**ABlazeWithColor: **!

**ABlazeWithColor has signed off**

***chat history cleared***

**SmartMarauder has signed off**

**SSPotionMaker: **Hmm, this calls for some research! Yay, a way to spend my Valentine's Day! 3 And to give Lily her present. Maybe this will be the day we finally get together. Stupid Potter.

**SSPotionMaker has signed off**

* * *

**Well, this is the next chapter. I hope you liked it! It's been quite a while, so my writing may have changed sliiiightly, and for that I'm sorry. I seriously hope you keep reading though, because I'm gonna try to keep this up and working. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Buuuuut, since you guys are awesome, I'm sure you will still read it, be happy about it, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks to each and every one of my readers, you are the bestest :)**

**KAYY**


End file.
